


Deep Dive Into Lore: Very Short Stories

by greyvelblock



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Dream Smp, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, No Smut, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyvelblock/pseuds/greyvelblock
Summary: These short stories all originate from my twitter! when lore things happen i tend to get trigger happy and just write the first thing that comes to mind while it’s still going on and where better to do that then twitter? follow me there @greyvelblock for more scuffed tweets and lore stories
Kudos: 1





	1. Deep Dive Into Lore: Ghostbur Meets A Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this first one is from philza’s resurrection stream where they try and bring ghostbur back! none of this is cannon but it is very cannon compliant!

Wilbur felt the sword pierce his back, warm liquid dripping from the wound. Everything went black as he fell into a dark void, two people surrounding him. A tall man in a suit stood ominously in front of him. He looked at the ground and coughed, tasting the warm blood in his mouth, watching it spatter on the ground. The man in front of him took his shoe and tipped up his chin with a smirk. 

“Who are you?” Ghostbur spat out, blood dripping onto the mans shoe as he wiped off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh Wilbur, you know exactly who I am.” The man said, Wilbur looked at his face but everything was blurry. He couldn’t make out anything besides large horns that sat on the side of his head. He held a whisky bottle in his hand and took a long swig

Wilbur looked over at the other man, he was sat in a dark corner hugging his knees. You couldn’t see his face but if you did you would see just how scared he was. He shook and rocked repeating the same words over and over again. “it’s okay.”

He was blonde and wearing a large white mask that had a odd smiley face on it. His stomach flipped at the sight, the two beings being the complete opposite of each other. 

“They’ll forgive you. They’ll understand.” The masked man said. “You’re not weak”

Wilbur blinked and suddenly everything was gone. He was back. Back in the overworld. 

“Wilbur?”


	2. Deep Dive Into Lore: Dream In Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is from the final boss fight stream, where tommy and tubbo get the discs back and dream gets arrested!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter for more random lore segments! @ mooninap

bad hung his head as they went up the elevator, hurt deep in his chest. he loved his friend but hated the path he went down. his heart grew heavy thinking of all the damage he’d done.

sapnap stood silently next to dream. he had nothing to say, if he did, he had no idea how. words were flying through his brain, too fast to even comprehend. he thought back to what dream had admitted while stuck in the box. he could remember building that house together, him and george helping dream. sleepless nights spent gathering materials and building a place for everyone. a community. his eyes welled with tears as the neared the top, the moon shining brightly on them.

sam had to be strong, he had to be the one to take charge. sure he was the one who suggested it, but he really didn’t want to lock dream away forever. his friend had gone mad with power, he wanted to help him. 

“keep moving dream” he said as he pulled dream’s arm down the beaten path.

his voice cracked as he gave his orders. he was putting dream deep in dark cellars, the ones he requested to be built. they neared the prison, black stone bricks staring ominously back at them. 

shaky, shallow breaths came from dream’s lungs. he stared at the prison anger running deep. he let himself get pulled along the path into the prison. they reached a cellar and paused for a moment. you could tell his friends were reluctant

“dream. i’m so sorry, but i-... it had to be done” sam says as he pushes dream into the cellar, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“sam you don’t want to do this. you don’t have to. just let me go.” dream pleaded, in here, he’d be left with his mind, something he wanted to avoid

“i’m sorry” sam muttered slamming the door shut on dream’s pleads. his friends turned to leave as he was left alone. 

his mind began to flood, thoughts over taking him. he was left in his own personal hell.

he tried to calm himself but nothing worked, evil thoughts running rampant in his mind. he screamed, nothing but echoes came in response. he clawed at the wall, trying desperately to ground himself. 

‘you’re weak.’ a voice in his mind demands.

he stopped all moment at the voice.

‘the reason you lost is because you’re weak, dream. you’re too emotional. this was never about making friends, you forget that. you play it off as being manipulative but you love that kid, and it’s disgusting’ the voice yells.

he covers his ears and protests against the voice. 

“i was using him! he means nothing to me, please you have to understand” dream pleads curling up against the wall plugging his ears, hoping the voice would leave him alone. 

‘if you were just using him, why couldn’t you take his life? don’t say it’s because you like toying with him, we both know that’s not true. he gave you a purpose in this world, and you’re holding onto that. you need to let him go. that’s a sign of weakness.’ the voice argues.

“as soon as i get out of here it’ll be the first thing i do” dream yells, he just wants the devilish voice to leave. 

‘oh dream, you’re stuck here. forever. stuck in your mind. with me’


End file.
